


more than acceptable

by kyouyaed



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Christmas fic, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed
Summary: Red Harvest and Sam Chisolm get caught under mistletoe together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok i know it's not even December but listen.... RedSam mistletoe kisses... shout out to Erin bc ?! one of our convos hella inspired this and they helped motivate me in little ways to finish this! RedSam is a blessing and i'm rly glad to be able to write some. i hope it's in character, i had to rewrite this three times...
> 
> it's unedited, and i'll edit when i can. please, enjoy!

“Grab a coat,” Teddy says to Sam as they pass each other. “The snow's begun again.”

Sam raises his eyebrows but grabs his coat and hat before he steps outside onto Miss Emma's porch. He dons both and walks the few steps to lean on the porch railing. In the street, the townsfolk of Rose Creek are bustling around with steaming platters of food. Miss Emma and Preacher are directing them to the church and, further up the road, Sam can just barely make out Horne directing people as well.

“How do they have so much energy?”

The voice startles Sam and he jerks upright, turning a glare on Red Harvest who only leaned on the railing himself.

“That is an excellent question,” Sam finally says, leaning next to Red Harvest. “Another excellent question is, where is your coat? Aren't you cold?” He glances at Red Harvest and smiles at the amused smirk playing about the other's mouth. “What?”

“Nice of you to worry,” Red Harvest replies, his tone playful, and Sam chuckles. “I don't need a coat.”

Sam's brows shoot up and he stands upright to face Red Harvest. To make a point, he slaps his hand firmly onto Red Harvest's arm and grasps him tightly. The contrast of their body temperatures is immediately noticeable; Sam's hand starts to chill the second they make contact, and Red Harvest shivers.

“... You may be right,” Red Harvest finally admits.

“I'll get it for you,” Sam offers, and Red Harvest only blinks. “... I'll take that as a yes.” Without another word, Sam heads back inside, side stepping Teddy who has an armful of what looks to be mistletoe. Teddy nods to him and Sam nods back. He steps to the other side of the door when Teddy is gone and he sorts through the coats hanging on the rack until he finds Red Harvest's rarely used coat. He plucks it off with an affectionate smile and heads back outside, offering it out to him.

Red Harvest slips it on and leans back on the railing before saying quietly, “Thank you.” Sam smiles and leans back on the railing with him, looking out over the town again. They stand together quietly for a few minutes, content to be in each others company. It's Miss Emma who breaks their quiet.

“Mr. Chisolm, are you aware you are standing under mistletoe?” She asks this with a tiny smirk and Sam blinks, looking up at the roof over the patio. Still with that smirk, Emma adds, “I'll head into the church. Gentlemen.” She tips her head and wraps her arms around herself as she heads down the street.

Sam shakes his head and lets out an exasperated sigh. “Miss Emma is sneaky.” He looks over at Red Harvest who blinks.

“I do not understand the significance of mistletoe,” he says, and Sam laughs.

“Traditionally, if two people are caught together under the mistletoe, they kiss,” Sam explains simply, looking back up at the plant dangling between them. He shakes his head again and sets his eyes on Red Harvest whose face has gone carefully blank. “Don't worry yourself over it,” Sam offers, frowning slightly.

Red Harvest blinks. “Would you be against it if I... If I was not?”

For a moment, Sam thinks he's misheard and he doesn't answer, staring blankly at his companion. When his brain kick starts and catches up to him, his face is burning and he smiles nervously.

“W-well, I,” stammers Sam. He reaches up and adjusts the collar of his shirt. “I, uh... Wouldn't say no.” Red Harvest pushes himself up so he's standing and Sam leans in, pressing a brief kiss to Red Harvest's cheek. When Sam pulls away, Red Harvest fixes him with an unimpressed stare.

Sam raises his eyebrows, face still hot, and Red Harvest continues to stare at him.

Finally, Sam asks, “Was that wrong?” He flinched when Red Harvest nodded. “I'm s-”

Before he can apologize, Red Harvest grabs Sam by his tie and pulls him down for a proper kiss. It doesn't last much longer than the cheek kiss, but Red Harvest looks satisfied when he lets Sam's tie go.

“Acceptable,” Red Harvest says quietly.

“Perhaps we'd better make it more than acceptable?” wonders Sam as he readjusts his tie. He leans in until their lips are barely brushing and Red Harvest smirks, closing the distance between them.


End file.
